Bleach: Dark Origins
by Lord of Pandamonium
Summary: Life has finally calmed down for Ichigo and he's enjoying every minute of it, but we all know that nice things don't last forever. Watch as secrets are revealed and Ichigo's dark past consume everyone around him. Will Ichigo make it out of this, or be devoured by darkness? Maybe yaoi I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Dark Origins

Prologue: Jigoku

Burning flesh. Ear piercing screams of complete agony. The smoldering smell of death and burned flesh choking out the air of the suffering heathens once called human. Deep within the flames of pain and despair, the center of all this suffering. Balled up into itself withering in pain moaning and clawing at the ground beneath it. Chains jingle as the thing starts to move; lifting up its head revealing its light purple pupils swimming in a sea of black.( kinda like Aizen's in his last form) Digging its dark ,burnt, bony hands into the ground as it lifts itself off the ground. The chains seem to have merged into its body. The searing hot chains cause streams of smoke to emerge from its body. Standing up it shows its burnt ,bony body as it cracks releasing a purple smoke. Slowly skin seems to crawl up from its finger tips restoring its body. After a while the smoke clears revealing broken chains and the body of a woman. Tatters, is what remains of her clothing. Strange markings go up her arms stopping at her shoulder. One marking sits in the middle of her forehead before her dark raven haired bangs. Lifting up her head she gives a big shit eating grin that even Shinji would be proud of. "I'm back."

Finally done I hate tipping. Sorry for the short chapter it's my first story so no flaming pleas but some criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading I promise to update soon.


	2. Begining of the end

Blood. Death. Betrayal. Mindless bloodshed. War. Pain. Loneliness. Watching as she takes away his only happiness yet not being able to hate the only one who was there for him. Despair. Anger. Revenge. Guilt. Blood covering a once beautiful place. Hatred. Pain reflecting in those evil purple eyes. Why did this have to happen. He could look at her with mournful eyes. He doesn't regret it.

Gasping, honey, gold eyes snap open in surprise. Panting he sits up trying to recall the painful dream; only for it to slip away at the last minute. With a sigh, he wiped the sweat from his brow and got out of bed to get ready for work.

It had been a while since he opened up his small, little café down stairs. The 1,000 year Blood war was finally over with the defeat of Jhuan Bach, the Quincy king. Yawning, Ichigo descended down the metal stairs to start preparing for today. After about 30 minutes Gina, one of the café workers, showed up and changed into her work uniform. Gina was about 5;3 with long white hair ending just above the end of her back. Shining blue eyes and rather large assets, Gina drew in a lot of the male regulars to the café. Shortly after she emerged from the staff changing room Miyaka, a long time friend of Ichigo, arrived and got ready for work. Miyaka was about 5;4 with short, black hair and gigantic breasts about the same size as Rangiku if not more. She has a rather mysterious aura about her that made people not close to her keep a safe distance away from her. Her closed eyes only adding to the mystery, that was Miyaka. Unlike Gina, Miyaka was a highly trained assassin of the Hebi clan from soul society.

The day went by like any other and came soon to an end. With the café closed, Ichigo and Miyaka had went upstairs to Ichigo's living room to talk and enjoy each others company(Gina had gone home by then). Every thing was nice and pleasant until Miyaka started asking about very personal subjects. "So Ichi-chan wen was the last time you got it in the ass", she asked with a large grin plastered on her face. Ichigos intelligent response was choking on his drink and coughing, making the mysterious snake women's grin grow. "The hells wrong with you asking shit like that!" Ichigo yelled with a heated glare making Miyaka laugh at her friend's anger. Ichigo was about to yell at her again when his cellphone started to ring from the kitchen counter. With one last glare sent at the offending women Ichigo made his way to his beeping phone. His eyes widening seeing Rukia's name when he checked the caller ID. He hadn't heard from Rukia since a little after the blood war. "Hey Rukia what's up", Ichigo answered a little suspicious considering whenever he got calls like this he was unwillingly pulled into wars. "We need you to return to soul society to investigate a large increase of reiatsu in Rukongai", answered Rukia, conforming Ichigo's suspicion

And done, thanks for reading my first real chapter, it really means allot to me. If your wondering about who exactly Miyaka is I was thinking of starting a sub story about her later on. Also if you have any ideas on who Ichigo should be with it would really help since I don't know who to put him with. Sorry about ending the chapter on a cliffhanger its getting kinda late so sorry. Read and review please. Thank you.


End file.
